This invention relates to line protectors embodying surge voltage arresters for use in protecting communication lines from overvoltage or overcurrent surges. The invention is conveniently utilized in a central office protector, although the principals of the invention may be applied to so-called station protectors as well.
Metal oxide varistors are known in surge voltage arresters by reference to United States Patent to Stetson U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,694 granted May 30, 1978. Varistors of this type are non-linear voltage dependent resistances in which the resistance decreases as increasing voltage is applied across the varistor. These varistors are sensitive to heating, and with increasing temperatures the leakage current thereacross increases at a given voltage. The leakage current further produces a rise in temperature in the varistor with the result that the varistor becomes subject to a thermal runaway condition and fails due to the passage of a large current. Varistor failure will often result in hot particles being expelled, a condition which is obviously unsuitable in proximity with other telephone equipment. Nevertheless, it is desirable to be able to utilize metal oxide varistors as surge voltage arresters in central office protector modules of the plug-in type.